


Sharing Everything

by Kaibbage (Lalaen)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Puzzleshipping, Underage Masturbation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-30
Updated: 2015-06-30
Packaged: 2018-04-07 00:56:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,156
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lalaen/pseuds/Kaibbage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yugi knows that there's things he shouldn't want to share with Yami. That doesn't stop him from wanting to anyways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharing Everything

**Author's Note:**

> \- I'm not in this fandom and I have no idea what I'm doing.  
> \- 4kids spellings because I just don't care  
> \- Was this show actually made for children I don't even believe it

Yugi squirms under the covers, trying and failing to get comfortable. It was no good - the arousal that had been burning in the pit of his stomach for most of the day was refusing to fade, and now that there's nothing to distract him it's becoming a real problem. 

'You know, aibou,' Yami doesn't really come out of nowhere because he's always there; so ever present that Yugi no longer notices him, 'there are things a man can do about that.' He's as matter of fact as usual, apparently unphased by the subject matter. 

'I know that.' Yugi buries his face in his pillow, telling himself his cheeks aren't hot. 'I'm not a little kid.'

'Then don't act like one.' He sounds smug, and maybe it's because he knows he's embarrassed Yugi - who decides the best response is to not move and just try to will his problem away. 

It doesn't work. His cock is half hard, and he tries to tell himself that it isn't because Yami being privy to these things is astonishingly hot. Despite Yugi sharing his mind and body so casually and completely with another, he is aware on some level that at least this should be weird. 

'What, don't you know how?' Yami teases; and he sounds so smug now that it's clear he knows exactly how his attention is making Yugi feel. Of course he knows. Could it even be hidden from him? It had never seemed like Yugi's head mate knew his thoughts unless they were voiced to him, but he was certainly quite perceptive and knew his vessel very well. 

'Well, I'm not an expert.' Yugi tells him with little hesitance. Despite his embarrassment he never lies, especially not to Yami. He's fumbled around a few times, but never got amazing results - and, well, it's an easy thing to talk yourself out of doing if you're a little shy about it. 

'I will show you,' Yami's confidence settles any nerves Yugi might have, as it always does. When he feels the spirit politely pressing for control, he has no problem handing over the reins. Yami always makes him feel safe, no matter the situation. 

Yugi watches himself sit up, Yami wasting no time in pulling down his briefs and exposing him completely. He wraps his hand around his dick with a surety that Yugi does not think he can match, and slowly starts to stroke. Yugi feels the resulting wave of pleasure, and finds himself letting out a gasp inside his own head. 

Yami chuckles at him, out loud. He tugs with a skilled hand, his touch so careful that it boarders on reverence. 'Do you like this, aibou?' 

Yugi knows it's a rhetorical question, but he can't help but whine out a yes. 

'Watch what I do with my wrist,' Yami says, his voice just as firm as it is when he's telling Yugi how they'll defeat a dueling opponent's strategy. He pulls his hand away, ignoring Yugi's huff of disappointment, and licks his palm. 'That will make it easier,' he instructs as he takes cock back in hand. 'You should bring some hand lotion into this room for the future.'

Yami can move his hand faster now, and Yugi is so overwhelmed that it takes him a moment to reply. 'Won't Grandpa notice?' 

'Is hand lotion not for the treatment of dry hands, a condition known to many?'

'... I guess that's right.' Yugi swears he can still feel his heart pounding, despite not being in control. 'How did you get so good at this?'

'Several thousand years of practice,' Yami's tone almost implies it's a joke, but it's hard to say. 'It is your turn.' 

With no other warning, Yami drags him forwards. Yugi can still feel his strong presence watching closely, and it makes his dick twitch in his hand. Oh. His hand is already there, and it's so easy to just make the hold a little firmer and...

'Stroke yourself.' 

Yugi does, clapping his free hand over his lips to stop a little whine from escaping. He has no trouble obeying Yami, trembling under his intensity. As he'd known, he couldn't match the confident movements of his other half, but it still felt good. 

'Move your wrist like I did.' Yami demands, and he does it. His hand isn't sliding any more, so he pulls it back and licks it just like he was told. It tastes a little salty, but he tries not to be squeamish. 'Good. You are a fast learner.' He feels his heart leap with Yami's praise, and goes back to it with even greater enthusiasm. So much so that he forgets to cover his mouth again until he hears his own breathy groan. 

'I would love to hear the sounds you would make with your fingers inside of you, but I think we should try not to wake grandfather.' There's more than a hint of a chuckle in Yami's voice, and Yugi feels his face getting hot. 

'Inside of me?'

'Another time, aibou.' Yami quiets him effortlessly. 'For now, I want to see you bring yourself to completion.'

Yugi is a little confused by the use of the word completion, but before he can ask Yami practically barks 'Faster,' inside his head and he feels helpless but to obey. Each breath is its own tiny gasp, a sound he can't stop himself from making; and Yami's clear approval is making his stomach twist in ways it never has before. He falls back on the bed, his back arching itself and making his shirt fall back to expose a little of his thin stomach. If it weren't for Yami, losing control over his body might frighten him; but he is at least at peace with that feeling. 

He's so overwhelmed that he's not sure how he can go on, but Yami's voice is warm - almost tender - in his head. 'That's it, aibou. Keep going.' 

Yugi forces his hand through the motions a few more times, letting out a yelp as everything tightens to a white-hot point, his body jerking and cum spilling over his hand and onto his stomach. Suddenly, he's sore and his head is buzzing and he feels like laughing out loud. 

'It's been a while since I've experienced that,' Yami sounds satisfied. Yugi feels the slight weight of his spectre settle on the bed beside him, and turns his head with what feels like extremely great effort to see his other self sitting up next to him, leaning back against the headboard. He looks at least as satisfied as he'd sounded, a slight smile pulling at his lips. He nods towards the bedside table. 

"You should use a tissue, when you're able." 

"Yeah. Maybe." Yugi lets his eyes slide closed. He feels remarkably peaceful, and much more tired than he did before. Yami's hand comes to rest over his own, and he can't help but smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> yami is a pervert no one tell me different


End file.
